


Shattered Dreams

by AmeliasMistletoe



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/pseuds/AmeliasMistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Holy Crap, Are you pregnant?" Was the question and remains the question, but what if the answer changed? Faberry, Brittana, Faberrittana Friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A/N: Hi this is the preview for my new story "Shattered Dreams" which I'll post as soon as possible but for now please enjoy this preview.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Are you pregnant?" I heard her ask and my heart stopped beating.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I don't think I can marry you." I said and he gave me an angry look.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Rachel, I don't want to rush into anything." she said and my face dropped.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I need to tell you both something." I said simply avoiding eye contact.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Chapter One is currently in progress with the word count currently residing at 1313 words and counting. I hope to have chapter one up by 2/12/12 but at the latest it will be posted by 2/15/12. Thanks for Reading!


	2. A Deep Connection

A/N: Here's the first chapter of Shattered Dreams. I really hope you enjoy it!

"Holy Crap, Are you pregnant?" Quinn asked me and my heart stopped beating. "Yes." I replied softly. I knew this ruined my life plan and not just because I wanted to go to broadway but because I love Quinn and I wanted to take her with me. "Does Finn know?" she asked and I shook my head quickly. "He doesn't know but he proposed to me." I said with in a very quiet voice. "Are you accepting the proposal?" Quinn asked her voice sounding broken. "I don't think so I don't love him Quinn." I said wanting to add that I loved her but I knew that would just ruin our friendship. "Then don't marry him Rachel, you deserve so much more than him." she said and I blinked then looked at her. "What else am I supposed to do Quinn?" I asked shaking my head. "I'll be here for you." she said and I shook my head. "As what a friend? I need more than that. Don't you think I deserve more?" I asked getting frustrated and she smiled at me as she turned to walk away and I grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry." I said softly and she nodded. "Tell me when you've made your decision." she said before turning and walking away.

I thought for the rest of the day but I knew my decision was made when she sang Never Can Say Goodbye during glee club. I knew that I loved Finn and it would be hard to forget everything we'd been through but I couldn't spend the rest of my life with him I was worth more than that and I need to tell him. I decided I would tell him after glee club no matter how painful it would be. I just had to tell him.

After glee club I caught up with Finn in the hall and pulled him aside into an empty classroom. "What's up?" he asked with his dopey smile plastered across his face. I barely looked at him before I told him what was going on. "I'm pregnant and I don't think I can marry you." I said and he gave me an angry look. "What do you mean you don't think you can marry me and how are you pregnant?" he asked and I tilted my head and said slowly, "Obviously I mean that I don't want to marry you and you obviously got me pregnant you idiot." I said before turning to storm off. "How do you expect to raise a baby by yourself?" he questioned me before I had a chance to leave the room and I sighed, to be honest I had no idea. "I don't know." I said before leaving.

As soon as I left Finn I wandered the halls trying to figure out where Quinn would be because honestly I needed to talk to her to figure out what was going on. I wandered around for a good 15 minutes before I finally found her walking out of the choir room. "Quinn." I hollered hoping she'd hear me so I'd have a chance to catch up to her. "Yeah?" she asked swinging around. "I made my choice." I said rushing up to her. "Rachel, I don't want to rush into anything." she said and my face dropped I wasn't exactly sure how I was supposed to respond to that. "What do you mean by that?" I asked her quietly. "I don't want to go into the relationship as if we've been dating for months when we haven't." she said softly and I nodded my head. "When do you think I should tell my dads I'm pregnant?" I asked and she shrugged. "I can't tell you that but I can tell you that you don't want to do what I did it's best to get it out in the open as soon as possible." she said and I nodded. "Okay." I said in agreement with her and I knew I'd be telling my dads tonight because Quinn was right the sooner I got it out in the open the better. "I'm telling them tonight." I said and she nodded. "That's a good idea." she said sincerely before turning away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rach." she said softly before she walked away.

When I got home that night both of my dads were in the kitchen, I sighed, it was time I had to tell them I was pregnant as much as I hated the idea of it. "Could you please meet me in the living room? I need to tell you both something." I said simply avoiding eye contact with them. As I walked into the living room I re-evaluated telling them but I knew it was the right decision and if I wanted to do it I better do it fast before I changed my mind. "I'm pregnant." I said barely above a whisper but they heard me and neither of them looked like they were in a particularly good mood so I decided I'd just sneak out. As I got up to walk out my dad, Leroy, shot me a sharp look. "Where are you going?" he asked harshly and I sank back into the couch. "Nowhere." I mumbled quietly. "I think we need sometime to think this over Rachel, can you please go find somewhere else to stay for the night?" my other dad, Hiram asked.

When I got outside I thought for a minute about where I was going to go, I mean at first I thought Quinn but I figured I should wait until tomorrow, then I thought about Kurt but I didn't want to explain it to him. I didn't really feel like explaining it to any of my friends so the only person I could think of to go to would be Shelby. I thought for a moment trying to figure how I would find out where she was and then I remembered she gave me the address for her apartment complex.

When I got to her apartment she wasn't there so I sat outside her apartment patiently waiting for her to get home, silently hoping she would get home soon. After sitting there for around a half an hour she finally got home. "What are you doing here Rachel?" she asked curiously and I sighed. "Can we talk inside?" I asked her softly and she nodded. "I'll just put Beth down first." she said sweetly.

When we got inside she waited just looking at me. "Aren't you going to say something?" I asked kind of rudely. "I'm waiting for you to talk, talk when you're ready." she said and I sighed, I didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier but I wasn't sure how to approach it this time. "I'm pregnant and my dads wanted me out of the house at least for tonight." I said quietly, looking towards the ground. I looked up and softly blinked, she didn't seem to look upset but I really couldn't tell. "Do you want to talk any more about it?" she asked and I quickly shook my head. "That's okay." she said and I looked down towards the ground. "I'll show you your room so you can go to sleep. Do you want me to call your school tomorrow and tell them your sick?" she asked and I shook my head. "I'll be fine to go to school but can we talk after school tomorrow?" I asked and she smiled sweetly at me. "Sure sweetie, are you going to glee club tomorrow?" she asked and I nodded. "Okay then can you meet me in my office after glee club?" she asked me and I looked up at her. "Yes ma'am." I said politely before standing up so she could show me my room. She walked through the living room straight down the hall and opened the door to a small bedroom with a bed, a desk, and a desktop computer. The room was plain and kind of dull but right now I didn't really care. "Thanks." I said before getting in the bed and turning my phone off. "Goodnight." she said before closing the door behind her.

When I woke up the next morning I looked around and at first I didn't recognize where I was. "Hey, sweetie are you up?" I heard Shelby ask as she entered my room and I nodded. "Yeah, I just got up." I said with a yawn. "Do you remember when you asked if I wanted to stay home from school today?" I questioned cautiously not knowing if it was a real question or not. "Yeah, did you change you mind?" she asked and I nodded quickly. "Okay well what do you want to do then?" she asked, and I thought for second before I decided I'd tell her what's been going on. "I want to talk about what's been going on lately." I said quietly and she nodded at me. "You get up and get ready while I call your school." she said and I nodded as I got out of bed slowly.

When I was finally up and ready I went out to the living room and took a seat on the couch. "I'm going to start from the beginning although I might skip through some parts." I said with a sly smile on my face and she smiled back at me. "On my first day of the freshman year of high school I saw Quinn Fabray walked down the hall looking straight at me and I knew I had some sort of deep connection with her but I wasn't sure what it was. As high school progressed I became more and more fond of her but I never really saw it as a crush until the middle of Sophomore year when I realized that she was the one for me, but then she had boy swarming of her. Well, not literally. Technically it was just Finn and Puck but I still felt over jealous. When I found out she was pregnant I figured she'd stay with Finn and they'd end up getting married and I'd never have my chance with her." I paused then sighed a little. "Then last year at then end of the year at prom she slapped me. But I don't care, I think I'm in love with her." I said finishing my story and she smiled at me. "Does she make you happy?" Shelby asked sincerely and I nodded. "Yeah, she makes me really happy." I said with a smile spread across my face.

After I'd spent a whole day with Shelby talking and hanging out before I finally went back to my room. After a little while I heard a knock on the door to my room and it was Quinn. "Hi." I said softly and she smiled at me. "What's up?" I asked with a slight shrug of my shoulder and she laughed a little. "Nothing much and I can't stay for long I just wanted to see if you'd like to go out on a date tomorrow." she said sweetly biting her lip and I nodded excitedly at her. "I'd love to Quinn." I said with a smile spread across my face. "I'll pick you up at 8." she said before leaving, closing the door quietly behind her.

A/N: If you liked please Read & Review and even if you didn't please tell my why you didn't like it. Chapter Two will be up on 2/15/12 at the earliest and 2/18/12 at the latest. Thanks for Reading!


	3. Our Date

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated. I truly am. I've had a lot going on lately including having to adopt out my puppy due to my parents divorce. But here it is the update you've been waiting for.

I was pacing back and forth in Shelby's apartment waiting for Quinn to pick me up for our date when I heard a loud knock on the door causing me to jump.

"Rachel are you in there?" I heard a voice ask, I paused for a moment trying to figure out who it was when I realized it was my dad. Before I opened the door I went and got Shelby because I didn't want to face my dad and my daddy alone.

When Shelby got to the door I opened it quickly.

"Hello, Hiram. Leroy." Shelby said in a monotone voice.

"Shelby." they said in unison coping her tone of voice.

"We need to talk to you Rachel." I rolled my eyes and let out a huge sigh. "Why? So you can officially kick me out?" I asked sarcastically, still mad at them for what had happened a couple nights before.

"Well actually, yes." they said and my eyes filled with tears. "So you mean this is it? You're actually kicking me out?" I asked pretty much crying, that's when Quinn walked in, to pick me up for our date.

"What's going on?" she asked in a particularly angry voice.

"My dads just came by to officially kick me out." I said with barely any volume to my voice and she glared at them.

"Really? You want to shatter her dreams after everything she's worked for all because of one little mistake?" she asked and I was afraid she would end of killing one of them and they shook their heads.

"Aren't you the one that got pregnant in your sophomore year?" they asked and she nodded looking at the ground. "What are you doing here anyway?" they asked in a very harsh tone and she looked down.

"I came over to pick Rachel up for our date." she said before grabbing my hand. "I'll have her home by 10, Shelby." she said before dragging me out of the room and I smiled at her.

When we got to her car I gave her a small smile and looked over at her. "Where are we going?" I asked hoping she wouldn't make it a surprise which I had a feeling she was going to.

"Breadstix." she said with a smile and then a thought occurred to me.

"Are we double dating Santana and Brittany?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Maybe." she said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Okay." I said with a small smile, even though it was our first date I kind of didn't mind spending it with another couple as long as Quinn was there.

When we got there Brittany ran up to be and hugged me. "Can I touch your belly?" she asked excitedly and Santana rolled her eyes like she thought it was stupid.

"Sure Brittany." I said wondering how she found out and then I realized Quinn told and I had no idea how many people knew. "Who told you I was pregnant?" I screamed at Santana and she jumped back.

"Chill, It was Finnocence." she said and I looked at the ground.

"Everyone knows don't they?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Rach." Quinn said looking at me and I just shook my head.

"You couldn't do anything to stop it. I knew the was going to happen so I should've expected it." I said and she shook her head.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this right now." she said and I sighed.

"Well I have to so I might as well get used to it right?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No one should have to deal with this." she said and for a minute I felt better then I realized she was only saying that because this happened to her too.

"I want to go home." I said quickly not even thinking before I said it.

"Okay, I'll take you home." Quinn said quickly realizing I was under a lot of pressure and this probably wasn't the best thing to be doing right now.

When we got back to Shelby's apartment I saw my dad's car and I knew they were still there. "Do you want to go back to my house?" Quinn asked me once she saw the look on my face and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll just get Shelby to pick me up from there later." I said and she shook her head.

"There's no need, I'll bring you back here when you think they're gone." she said with a really sweet smile.

"Thanks." I said returning that same smile.

When we pulled up to an apartment complex, I turned to Quinn and bit my lip. "I thought you lived with you mom in the house you grew up in." I said and she shook her head.

"Well that's kind of a long story, I'll tell you when we get inside." she said and I sighed.

"Okay." I said with a slight shrug as I got out of the car and followed her inside.

When we got inside I looked around. "Wow, you have a nice place." I said and she blushed. "Thanks, you can take a seat on the couch." she said and I smiled still looking around the apartment amazed at how pretty it was. When I finally took a seat she was already seated.

"So, are you going to tell me the story?" I asked curiously and she nodded.

"Okay, well you see my mom and I had a huge fight a few months after I moved in with her and she kicked me out but I didn't tell anyone in the glee club because I thought you'd all think I was just trying to get attention since it was clear no one likes me anyway so I got a job as a waitress in Westerville and Blaine saw me. So I lived with Blaine for a little while before I could finally afford this place and when I could I just kept quiet about it, I figured if anyone wanted to know I would tell them." she said and I just looked to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry no one asked." I said and she shook her head.

"It's okay." she said and I felt really bad.

"Is there anything I could do?" I asked and she gave me a flirtatious look.

"You could lay with me." she said and I rolled my eyes.

"I meant to help you emotionally." I said as I walked over and laid with her and she sighed. "Not really, I mean it's already obvious no one cares." she said and I wished I could do something but she was right there really wasn't anything I could do.

A couple hours later Quinn dropped me at my house. "Will you be at school tomorrow?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, probably though." I said and she smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said and I smiled at her before heading inside.

When I got inside Shelby was on the couch waiting for me. "Hi." I said as I walked inside and took off my shoes.

"Your dads and I had an intense conversation while you were gone." she said and I bit my lip.

"What was it about?" I asked and she sighed.

"You're dads are permanently kicking you out and they said they want me to meet with them and a lawyer so that I can adopt you." she said and I took a deep breath.

"They said that?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel." she said and I shook my head.

"Forget it. I don't want to talk." I said before getting up and storming off to my room.

The morning when I got up to get ready for school I realized everyone was going to know I was pregnant but for some reason I didn't care, I mean I did but I just seemed to be happy even though I knew they'd be mad at me. "Will you give me a ride?" I asked Shelby as I walked into the kitchen.

"Sure, sweetie." she said as she went to get Beth ready to go.

When I got to school everyone was giving me the same look that they gave Quinn sophomore year but I keep my eyes staring at the floor avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Hey Dwarf!" I heard Santana yell after me but I just kept walking, I figured no one would be able to mess with me if the couldn't get close enough to me. "Stop walking so fast!" she demanded obviously agitated with me.

"Why?" I asked and she grabbed my arm and dragged me into an empty classroom.

"I think Quinn's in love with you." she said and I gave her a weird look.

"And?" I asked confused on why this would effect her at all.

"She has dreams Rachel, you don't need to hold her back." she said and I started crying.

"What makes you think I would want to hurt her like that?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't even really know you Rachel but I do know Quinn and she got into Yale. If you hold her back from her dreams I will destroy you." she said and I nodded believing every single word of what Santana just said.

Later that day during glee club when I saw Quinn for the first time the whole day I noticed she was sitting with both Brittany and Santana sitting next to her. "Hey Quinn, can we talk for a minute before glee club?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sure." she said and I lead her out into the hallway.

"I don't want to hold you back from your dreams so maybe it's best if we stop seeing each other." I said looking down at the ground.

"What are you talking about Rachel?" she asked and I shook my head.

"You turned your life around. You have your whole life ahead of you and you don't need me ruining it." I said with a sigh. "Goodbye, Quinn." I said before walking down the hall not wanting to go back into glee club.

A/N: I hope you liked it. The next update should be between: March 5th & 9th


End file.
